The Institute of Rural Environmental Health's (IREH) Occupational Health and Safety Section (OHSS) proposes, through selected strategies, to encourage and support the development and implementation of processes, skills, and structures required for the safe control or removal of asbestos in Region VIII schools. This will require the development of procedures and use of resource materials that will enable program participants to identify, analyze, and solve asbestos-related problems in schools. Selected program strategies will be targeted to: (1) the construction industry (contractors and construction workers); (2) the public school community (school officials and maintenance personnel); and, (3) the need to acquire information which will define the scope of Region VIII's asbestos-related problems in schools. The purpose of these strategies is to provide state and local school officials, state and local health officials, school maintenance personnel, contractors, and construction workers instruction, training, consultation, and technical assistance which will facilitate the decision-making process leading to: (1) the recognition of potential asbestos-related problems, (2) the selection of appropriate treatment process(es), (3) the implementation of selected treatment process(es), and (4) the final resolution of identified asbestos-related problems. The project will emphasize the building of participant capabilities to make informed decisions regarding action steps necessary for the safe and appropriate removal of asbestos by providing educational forums, personalized consultation and technical assistance, and resource materials tailored to the specific needs and circumstances of participants.